Perseus The Assassin Of The Big 3
by getfrosty2101
Summary: Perseus is the first ever son of poseidon, born in the titan war. No one knew about him except the big 3. Raised and trained to become the Assassin of the big 3. Every war he's been a ghost, they all thought he was fake till the big 3 decided to finally reveal iring percy/Artemis/Zoe. Willing to add one more if you got some put her in the reviews. please no guys he's not gay


This is just an idea I had while writing the second chapter for the Angered son of poseidon, I will keep updating both stories, don't have a set schedule yet though. I know I suck at writing, I'll get better over time. I also rushed this because I'm busy rn so it's gonna be a lil bit bad :)

3rd P.O.V

A son of poseidon, Daughter of zeuz, Daughter of Athena and a Satyr we're in a battle against the manticore to protect 2 unclaimed demigods. Every single attack they did we're blocked easily by the manticore's tail, out of nowhere a bunch of girls in silver clothing with bows appeared from the forest.

The girl in front cocked her bow back and aimed at the manticore. "Permission to fire milady?" The girl said

"The Hunters, This is against the ancient laws!" the manticore shouted.

"I'm allowed to hunt wild beast, and you fall under that category." Another girl in the group said. A 12 year old girl with silver orbs glowing with power.

"Permission gran" Suddenly the manticore lunged at the unclaimed demigods as a last ditch attempt to save himself, the manticore grabbed both by the necks and grew spikes on him arms and aimed them to their necks.

"If anyone of you try anything they die." The manticore said.

"Now your going to let me walk away with these demigods without you doing anything or they'll." out of nowhere a trident zoomed past the hunters and flew towards the manticore lodging itself in the manticore killing him instantly. The hunters drew their bows and turned around right away and saw a man with a trident in each hand.

The man stood at 6'5. Looked like he was in his mid 20' outfit was a black shirt that clunged on his chest that was packed with muscle, he had on kakhi jeans with black combat boots. His eyes were a sight to see, they were sea green with dark blue and black swirling around.

"Who are you?!" The 12 year old asked.

"My name is Perseus and I'm a son of posiedon lady artemis." The man answered in a deep voice.

"How is that possible you look like you are in your 20s yet I've never seen or heard of you, how have you survived for this longed?" The girl now identified as artemis asked.

"Im Immortal like your hunters, I won't age but I can die in a fight. You've never heard about me because I'm a secret kept from the gods. I'm willing to answer more questions but I'd prefer it to be in private." Perseus said.

"Alright but you better answer them truthfully, Hunters set up camp and Zoe talk to the girl about the hunt." Artemis ordered. "Yes milady!" The hunters said.

About 5 minutes later the 2 immortals we're sitting in artemis tent.

"Now is there anything you like to ask me?" he asked

When were you born?" Artemis asked

"I was born in the titan war, Im poseidens first son." he answered

"Wait does that mean ur older then me?"

"Yes, I was the one protecting you when you were born." Perseus laughed.

"No that can't be possible". Artemis argued. "Wait a minute I remember you now!" You were the guy that helped me find my mom when I got lost in the forest." Artemis whispered with a blush. "Yes that was me, you were really cute pointing that stick at me while you were really scared". Perseus chuckled. "WHAT, NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN." Artemis screamed. "Ok ok don't worry I promise." He chuckled again. "I've missed you percy why didn't you never come find me again?" She whispered. "I did, after finishing what I had to do I went to look for you right away but I found out you took the oath to never be with a man and I saw how happy you were with your hunters, I didn't want to do anything that would've made you sad. I still loved you then and I still love you now." Perseus said. "That wasn't my oath I made, I said I'll never be with my man till I find my true love, that's you Percy, I love you also." She said with happiness. he looked at her surprised till be grabbed her face and kissed her with all the love he could muster. after 10 seconds they broke aport and put their foreheads together.

I love you artemis." I love you also Percy." Now have you been with any other girl other then me?" Artemis asked in a stern voice. "Uh..." "Answer the question Percy". No, I havent, But I'm also in love with someone else." Percy sighed. "with who? she asked in a angry voice. "Uh Zoe?" Percy said nervously.

"Wait what?" Artemis asked confused. "How?" "I was the one that helped her with the whole Hercules incident." if I wasn't there hercules would've raped her." I noticed just in time and got her away from that" We roamed the world for a year till I knew I couldn't be with her anymore so I told her to join the hunters." he said. "Why wouldn't she tell me this?" Artemis asked. "I locked away those memories so noone would find out, I truly do love her just as much as I love you. I do understand if you dont feel the same though." Percy said with sadness. "I'll be honest I'm mad that you love someone else but atleast it's someone I trust with my life. we could all be together if you'd like but you have to love both of us the same." she said. "Really?! thank you Artemis I promise I'll love both of you with the best of my ability." Percy said with confidence

"Now why exactly are you here percy and what have you been doing this whole time?" Artemis said in confusion. "I'm here to take those two demigods to Olympus, also what I've been doing will be answered at Olympus."

"Alright then let's go to Olympus, ZOE!" she screamed. A few seconds later Zoe entered the tent "Yes milady?" she asked. "Can you bring the two unclaimed kids." "yes milady I'll be right back." about 30 seconds later they came back. "Now let's head to Olympus. Artemis grabbed the two kids and Percy and flashed away.


End file.
